1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a beverage cooling bath, and more specifically to means for controlling the size of an ice bank therein.
2. Prior Art:
It has been known heretofore to provide beverage cooling baths that include a water tank having water associated with a refrigeration evaporator, a beverage cooling coil being disposed therein. Various types of controls for sensing a predetermined quantity of ice on the evaporator have been proposed and provided, and these prior devices share complexity and cost.